Leave Out All The Rest
by NaruSaku FOX
Summary: Naruto kills sasuke, naruto leaves team 7 and disappears. but what happens when Sakura thanks a band for their song?-takes place after the war


"**Leave Out All The Rest"**

**NSF: FINALLY! A new story**

**Sakura: Congratulations…**

**NSF: Hey, what's wrong?**

Sakura: It's just that… earlier this day Naruto resigned from Team 7… So the team went their separate ways. What made Naruto leave us…?

**NSF: 'Damn, Naruto is so gonna kill me for making her sad' Maybe he's gonnaaaaa….. be training to be Hokage **

**Sakura: Tsunade-sama did mention something about a successor. But why would he leave?**

NSF: 'This getting tough' You should go ask Tsunade on Naruto's whereabouts

**Sakura: Yeah. I will *runs away***

**NSF: phew…**

**Naruto: *Jumps down from a roof* Does she really feel that way?**

NSF: I guess so. Anyways, are you just gonna let her be like this? *smirks*

Naruto: No, no I won't *runs after Sakura*

**NSF: Go get em' **

**NSF: I don't own Naruto**

"_**Main Singer"**_

….

That night, Sakura Haruno was walking down the streets of Konoha thinking to what happened hours ago.

'_Flashback'_

"_Where is that knucklehead!? I swear I'm gonna make him wish that he was here early" Sakura said angrily_

"_Ironic isn't it? Considering I'm the one who's always late" Kakashi said never taking his eyes of his book_

"Ugh he's been late for more than 3 hours" Sakura complained

'_Gives me more time to read' Kakashi thought_

_They waited and waited. Sakura was clearly pissed that Naruto didn't show up and they had to cancel training while Kakashi was glad he spent the afternoon reading to which Sakura just glared at him. The next day they went to the training grounds again to Sakura's surprise, Kakashi was actually early this time. A few minutes later Naruto arrived._

"_Aww… I was really hoping to read all day again" Kakashi thought out loud_

Sakura just ignored her sensei and was restraining herself from strangling Naruto then and there. Once he was close enough she tried talking to him

"_Naruto what on ear-" Sakura said but Naruto just walked past her towards Kakashi without even looking at her. This had Sakura really confused. Why did Naruto ignore __**her**__? When she looked at his face it had no emotion whatsoever. 'What exactly happened to him?' Sakura thought. She followed Naruto and listened as to what he was gonna say to Kakashi. The two members watched as Naruto took a paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi's one eye widened and stared at Naruto._

"_W-why?" Kakashi asked not believing what he read. Sakura not knowing what he saw took the paper, resignation paper. She was surprised._

"_I'm resigning from the team. I've been promoted to Jounin or maybe even join the Anbu" Naruto said_

"_But Naruto, why join the Anbu!?" Kakashi asked_

"…_I have my reasons. One of them is a way to become stronger and be Hokage" Naruto said  
_

"_But-" Sakura said_

"_See ya around I guess…" Naruto interrupted walking away_

_Tears came out of Sakura's eyes as she cried on the grass. Kakashi just looked down. Although he was proud that his student was on his way to becoming a great leader for their village, but he was sad. Both were, knowing that another student and teammate has left team 7._

'_Naruto…' Sakura thought _

'_Flashback end'_

She felt like everything didn't matter anymore when Naruto left. It was like a part of her left and her life was never gonna be the same again. She sighed as she walked the streets passing the Ichiraku she immediately remembering her and Naruto eating there before. She smiled at the memory and realized she missed him so much. She looked around admiring the village when she came across a karaoke bar. She stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to come in. After all, she didn't want to go home yet and she needed to get her mind off what happened earlier. She sat on one of the booths and ordered her drinks **(NSF: I honestly don't know what they order in bars. Just wine and stuff). **She stayed for an hour before deciding to call it a night. Until she heard the host.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for staying to here some bands sing this night. We should have been closing by this time but earlier this morning a band came in and asked to play in our bar. Some of you might have heard this band from others who have listened to them play today. What makes these guys interesting is they're all in Anbu. So please, enjoy their performance. Please welcome their band, Kitsune!" The host announced which earned clapping from all the audiences. Sakura became interested that ninjas were capable of handling instruments. Let alone, Anbu.

Six anbu members came in all still wearing their masks. One of them played the drums, the other electric guitar, another, a base guitar, another must have been the one who made special effects like a Dj and the other one was the singer. They all got stationed to their places.

"Good evening everyone, we're Kitsune and I'm the lead singer. We'll be singing a song called 'Leave Out All The Rest' based on our lives" The lead singer said and waited. The Dj started with the intro of the song.

**(The long parts mean the lyrics are staying there for awhile)**

_**I dreamed I was missiiing  
You were so scaaared  
But no one would listeeen  
'Cause no one else caaared**_

_****_

After my dreamiiing  
I woke with this feeaar  
What am I leaviiing  
When I'm done heereee?

_****_

So if you're asking me  
I want you to knoow

_****_

When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be miiissed  
And don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_****_

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beatiing  
I've shared what I've maade  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfeect  
But neither have yoouu

_****_

So if you're asking me  
I want you to knoow

_**When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be miissed  
Don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**_

_****_

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_****_

When my tiime comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be miissed  
Don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_****_

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending, someone else can come  
And save me from myseelf  
I can't be who you aaaaare  
I can't be who you aaare

The song brought tears for the audiences. Some of sadness, and some of the beauty of the song. Even Sakura was crying because the song reminded her so much of Naruto's life and all the pain he's been hiding. The band left the stage after bowing and went to the backstage. Sakura wanted to thank the band for their song so she snuck into the back stage and looked for Kitsune. Unfortunately, she only saw the singer which she recognized by the mask. He was packing something in his pack.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sakura asked noticing the Anbu flinched when he heard her.

He immediately stood up and faced her.

"Um.. yes ma'am?" The Anbu asked

"That was a really interesting song" Sakura said with a smile

"Uhh… Thank You. Now if you'll excuse me miss, I have to go" The Anbu said hurriedly exiting the back door.

"What? Wait!" Sakura said going after him

The Anbu was calmly jumping from roof to roof until he heard the girl that talked to him earlier. He looked behind him to see the pink haired ninja jumping after him. He groaned and picked up the pace leaving Sakura dumbfounded at how fast he was going. The Anbu stopped after 20 minutes and took a rest on one of the roofs. However his rest was interrupted when Sakura suddenly grabbed the front of his collar lifting him up in the air.

"Look, I just wanted to ask you what inspired you to create such a song. A friend of mine… A _special _friend of mine can relate to your song" Sakura said

At this, the Anbu suddenly became interested of her _special friend_

"And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you about my inspiration?" The Anbu said

"Because… maybe I might be able to understand more about him" Sakura said

The Anbu decided to cut her some slack, understanding how she felt

"Well, I wasn't really from this village. I'm from a clan from a different country but got shunned because I was the runt of the litter. I was always treated as the weakest. Maybe I hang out with the other clans' sons/daughters, but I was never really thought of as an actual clan member. My parents, they died when I was born. Although no one told me who they were" the Anbu said

"Oh… I am so sorry" Sakura said sadly

"No need to say sorry, it wasn't your fault anyways. I already told you too much about myself. I must go" The Anbu said hurriedly turning away.

Sakura reached out in an attempt to grab him but instead grabbed his pack and ripped it open at the speed the Anbu turned. Sakura stared at the masks and wondered why an anbu would carry so many masks. At first she just thought is as a way to keep their identity when the current mask broke but when she looked at the masks closer, she recognized those masks from the other band members that she heard play awhile ago. The Anbu crouched and picked up the masks sealing them into a scroll and stared at Sakura awaiting a reaction.

"W-why do you have the masks of the other Anbu?" Sakura asked

"None of your business" The Anbu said

"Wait, you killed them did you?" Sakura said putting on her gloves

The Anbu started sweating "What!? No! Why would I attack a comrade!?" He said

"A spy from that other village you told me" Sakura said narrowing her eyes

The Anbu barely had time to register what she said when her fist connected with his mask sending him flying into the next 10th roof. Sakura followed him and saw him lying with his mask starting to break. She lifted him by his collar readied her fist again until the cheek part of the mask fell and the other side's eye part fell.

"H-hey *cough* Sakura-chan" Naruto tried to grin. Sakura went wide eyed and let Naruto lie down as she healed him.

"Naruto!? You're an Anbu!? You can sing? Why were you singing that song!? Wh-" Sakura kept asking when Naruto just shushed her. Sakura sighed and decided to finish healing him first.

….

"There. You're good. I'm really, really sorry" Sakura apologized helping Naruto up

"Its fine" Naruto said. It was really awkward so Naruto jumped down from the roof and motioned for Sakura to follow. They walked around the village silently while each thinking 'What to say'. Sakura decided to ask about what he told her earlier.

"So…. From another clan huh?" She smirked at him

"Awww….c'mon I needed to keep the identity. After all, I am in Anbu" Naruto said

Sakura giggled "Is that how you really felt?" She asked

"Hm?" Naruto said

"I mean the song, is that how you really felt?" Sakura asked again

Naruto looked away for awhile. Sakura was about to apologize…

"Yes. I felt that no one cared. I was always afraid of the villagers before cause you know, I got beaten up. I learned over the years to hide all the hurt inside so no one would get concerned over me" Naruto said and looked to his side to find Sakura gone.

Naruto sighed thinking he must've bored Sakura and she decided to go home instead of listening. Until he felt that his back wet. He figured he was just sweaty or something. He heard soft crying noises. That's when he turned his head he saw Sakura crying onto his back. He turned around and hugged her back, now she was crying into his chest. They just stood there holding each other until it rained mixing with Sakura's tears.

Naruto tried to get Sakura to move before she got a cold but found her standing still holding onto him more tightly.

"Sakura-chan, if we don't move you might get a-" Naruto said wide eyed

Sakura had used the time when he opened his mouth that time to kiss him full on the lips. She held onto his neck deepening the kiss and stood on her toes. A minute later, she didn't feel him kiss back and stopped kissing him. She looked at him and he was staring of into nowhere. Thinking she made a mistake, she decided to run away leaving Naruto. Later, she was a block away from her house. She turned into a corner and she couldn't move. Someone was holding her arms. She couldn't see who this person was because he they were standing under a light post. She tried to get away, especially when the stranger kissed her. She thrashed more trying to get away. The stranger stopped.

"So, you kiss me and I don't move, and I kiss you, you try to get away!?" The person said in a joking manner. She looked at him more carefully and saw blue eyes.

"N-Naruto!?" She said surprised and blushing

"The one and only" He grinned

"Sooo….. what was that for? The kiss I mean" Naruto asked

"N-nothing j-just that I w-was s-sorry f-for all t-the t-things I did to y-you" Sakura said

"Reallyyy?" Naruto said "What if I said that apology wasn't enough?" He said blushingly

Normally Sakura would have punched him for saying that but instead grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips again. This time, Naruto was ready and kissed back at her. She held onto his neck deepening the kiss and Naruto pushed back with just as much force. After awhile, the two separated for much needed air.

"So, *pant* was that *pant* enough?" Sakura said panting

"You are *pant* forgiven *pant*" Naruto smirked and hugged her

She hugged back and just leaned into his chest.

"I lo-ike you" Sakura said blushingly

"That hurt Sakura-chan… I love you" Naruto said

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" Sakura finally said

"Finally got to say it huh?" He smirked

"Now you owe me another apology for being late" Naruto said smirking

Sakura didn't need to be told again and they kissed for the fourth time under the rain but this time, it was special. Like they finally got to say it too each other and making this special feeling last.

They kissed under the rain not caring if people walking by saw them. They were in another world with each other and others were in another world. Just the two of them, as they thought

"_**Leave Out All The Rest"**_

**NST: GUESS WHO'S FREAKIN' DONE WITH THIS STORY!**

**Naruto: I like the part where you were blushing when you didn't know it was me**

**Sakura: Very funny. I like the part when it was just the two of us in our own world**

**Naruto: I like-**

**NST: HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! T^T**

**Sakura: Oh, hey NST, didn't know you were here already**

**Naruto: Hahahahahaha! Good one Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: *pounds Naruto's head* Idiot, it wasn't a joke**

**NST: Okay, enough you love birds. Let's get this over with so I can finally post this story**

**Naruto: Fine, let's go Sakura-chan**

**Sakura: Alright, bye NST! *holds Naruto's hand***

NST: See yah guys next time! Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
